iWas a Soldier
by The-Coalition-Of-Nerds
Summary: Freddie joined the Army right out of High School, got married, had a family, and now he is retiring. This is the story of his last day in the Army.UPDATE! This story is no longer a One-Shot! I am adding prequel chapters. READ AND REVEIW!
1. OCs Needed Next Chapter is story start

**He y'all, the Coalition here, I decided to continue my little series with some prequels, so I need OCs (Original Characters to those who don't know) for it! I need Military and Civilian OCs so keep 'em coming! so I need you to review in this format:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Role: **

**If Army, Rank:(PVT, PFC, SPC, CPL, SGT, SSG, SFC, MSG,1SG, SGM, CSM, Sergeant Major of the Army, WO1, CW2, CW3, CW4, CW5, 2LT, 1LT, CPT, MAJ, LTC, COL, BG, MG, LTG, GEN)**

**If you have more than one Idea for a character just post it in a different response. I hope to get at least 10 OCs submitted before I start writing it. **


	2. Prolouge

**He y'all, the Coalition here. This is probably gonna be a one shot, I might make prequels if enough people want me to. It is meant to be a tribute to the troops. Anyway, DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except a computer. Enjoy!**

As Freddie was waking up, he leaned over to the other side of the bed and kissed his beautiful wife, Sam. He whispered, "Good morning beautiful. I need to get dressed for the day." Sam mumbled and all he caught was "Early" and "Don't wake kids.". Right after High School, Freddie enlisted in the U.S. Army and shortly after finishing Basic Training had proposed to Sam. A year later, they were blessed with twins, Ryan and Megan. Freddie was assigned to go to Ranger School a month after they were born, leaving Sam to look after the twins with Carly's help. A few years, deployments to Germany, Korea, and Iraq, and several promotions later, he was a decorated SSG., working as a recruiter in Seattle. He was retiring from active duty today. He smiled as he thought about spending time with his family. He knew that he couldn't make up lost time and that he couldn't forget the war he fought in, or his brothers who fought and died with him. He remembered his bunk-mate through Basic, Jacob, who deployed with Freddie until he died in Iraq. Freddie sighed, laced his shoes, and drove down to Fort Lewis to receive his discharge papers. Today, for the first time in a long time, he felt safe.

**Tell me what you think! Review!**


	3. Veteran's Day Assembly

**Hey ya'll, the Coalition here, I decided to continue my one shot by posting it's prequel. If you haven't read it yet, don't worry, It isn't important to the story yet, so you can read it whenever. Some things to remember; I own nothing but my OCs, when I use other people's OCs, I will always accredit it to them in the closing remarks. Unless otherwise stated, assume it is in Freddie's POV. Enjoy!**

I sighed. The line to get the paperwork to make my retirement official was at least a mile long, so I took a number and sat down. Nervously, I looked around him at some of the others in line. What I saw made me sad. There was men with no arms, old, weary men, and men who didn't look a day over 30. Then, I saw a man who reminded me of my best friend, Jacob. That shook me up some. I saw a Veteran's Day picnic poster, and that reminded me of the day I decided to enlist...

**_ ….21 years earlier..._**

It was my senior year and I was sitting in the gym with Carly and Sam on either side of me waiting for the assembly to begin. Sam fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I smiled. Sam and I started dating after I kissed her on iCarly. As the assembly started, I shook Sam awake. A CAP color guard came and presented the colors, and it was like any other Veteran's Day assembly, until a man I had never seen before walked on stage in full Class-A Army Greens. I knew a little about the uniform and what little it told me was that he was a Staff Sergeant (SSG) and had served overseas for about 2 years. As he walked onstage, the gym became silent, wondering what the man was going to say. He tapped the microphone twice, cleared his voice, and began to speak. "Hey, I'm SSG Joseph White. I was invited to come and talk to you guys about my experiences in the Army. I was fresh out of high school, wondering what I was going to do with my life, when I was watching the news, and the worst thing I had seen was on my TV. It was 9-11. I remember this fire that burned in me, wanting to hunt down those responsible and bring them to justice. I remember being so full of rage, that I took a drive to calm myself down a bit. I was driving aimlessly, when I saw an Army recruiting office. I parked my car, walked in, and started the recruitment progress. A month later I was shipped of to Basic and after that Advanced Infantry Training (AIT). I was buck private fresh out of AIT when I was deployed to Iraq. Now by this time it was 2004. You all were in elementary school at this time. I was assigned to the 4th Infantry Division when we went in. I was itching for combat, but, I thank God now, my Military Occupation Specialties (MOS) was as a mechanic, so I was at Division HQ repairing vehicles. One day, about a year and a half into my deployment, a Humvee broke down near across enemy lines, and I was assigned along with a squad to repair and retrieve it. As it turns out, the Iraqis found the Humvee first and set up an ambush waiting for us to come. As soon as I had started walking towards the Humvee, I felt a sharp pain in my upper arm. It didn't register that I had been shot until after the firefight on the way back to HQ. I was treated there, but the Army decided I had enough fun and changed my MOS to being a recruiter, and I've been doing that ever since. I recently was re-assigned to this area, so I'm your local recruiter. If any of you have a parent who is or was in the Armed Forces, would you stand up?" I looked around, and stood up. Sam looked at me in confusion, but I didn't want to tell her right now. After the assembly was over, we all went to Carly's apartment. It was a half day and we were going to do a tribute to the troops on iCarly tonight. As we were walking out of the school, Carly talked a mile a minute about the assembly and how hard it was to organize and what we were going to do tonight. I zoned out after that, thinking about the what SSG White had said earlier. When I got to my apartment, I went to my room and reached into my pocket to put my PearPod on the dock, when a small card came out with it. I remembered that SSG White had handed out business cards to whoever wanted one, so I grabbed one, not thinking a thing about it until now. I looked it over and slipped it back into my pocket and headed over to Carly's. My mom was out of town visiting an Aggressive Parenting seminar, so I locked the door behind me. I walked into the apartment and headed straight up to the studio. Sam and Carly were already in place, ready to start. At the end of the podcast, I put on a music video I made for 'God Bless the U.S.A. By Le Greenwood. **(A.N. If you have never heard this song, or aren't looking ****to up right now, GO! DO IT!)** Afterward, as usual, we went downstairs to celebrate. After an hour of watching TV with the girls, I bid them both a good night, and went to my apartment for a good night's sleep.

**Long chapter... So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? How would you improve it? Tell me in a reveiw! Also, don't expect chapters this long all the time. I'm not saying it won't happen again, I might have to post fillers once in a while. I still need OCs until I take down the OC request chapter, so even if you have already gave me an OC, If you have more you are willing to let me borrow, do it!**

** -The Coalition**


	4. Freddie visits with someone

**New chapter! I don't know about anyone else, but I'm excited! Anyways, Last chapter wasn't as long as I thought it was, I also apologize for the whole 'no paragraphs' thing. Thanks to, Jonny101st, Ruriri, MissingMommy, flylikeblackjack, and Moela Rose for reviewing. One more thing, I am looking for a Beta, so if anybody wants the job, (or can tell me how to get one) I would be eternally grateful. So without further ado.. the next chapter!**

'_RINNNNNGGGGG' _I woke with a start as the bell rang for the beginning of class. I didn't sleep at all last night. You know the nights when you can't fall asleep no matter how hard you try because your brain just won't calm down? I always seem to have those nights when something big happened or I was going to make a life changing choice. I was thinking about my dad.

My dad went to the University of Washington in Seattle, met my mom, and married her. During this time he was also in AROTC (Army Reserve Officer Training Corps). A few years later, I was born. We moved around a lot, finally ending up at Fort Lewis in Washington State. He was assigned to the 2nd Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment when he died in a training accident using live rounds. I was 5 at the time. My mom decided to go live in Seattle, so we found an apartment and have lived there ever since.

After school, Sam and Carly went to Build-A-Bra at Westlake Center, so I decided to drive over to Lynnwood to go to Alderwood Mall. I go there because I don't run into people I know. As I was driving around looking for a place to park, I saw the Armed Forces Career Center. Without thinking I parked the car, and walked in. I was spotted by one of the recruiters and brought over to his desk. "Hey, I'm SGT O'Hara." We shook hands and I introduced myself. We talked for about an hour before I had to go, but I had already given him my contact info and set up another meeting.

When I got to Bushwell, it was already about 6 so I went over to Carly's and sat down next to Carly and Sam. Sam leaned on me saying, "Hey Freddie, where have you been? Carly and I got done an hour ago!" I never like lying to Sam, but I didn't want her to know that I was thinking about enlisting quite yet, so I didn't tell her everything. " I went down to Alderwood Mall for a bit. Their Pear Store has a better selection than the one in Westlake" Sam just nodded her head, satisfied with my answer. It was getting late, so headed home and went slept a dreamless sleep.

**I hope you liked it! Short, I know, but it will get longer and better, I promise! Let me know how I did, review!**


	5. Birthday Boy's Revalation

**I am so sorry! I honestly have no excuse for keeping you waiting this long for a new chapter. I hope this makes up for it. Still looking for a good Beta. Enjoy!**

**UPDATE: I just fixed a mistake I found in this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own iCarly. Just throwing that out there.**

3 MONTHS LATER (FEBRUARY 4)

I woke up from an excited sleep. It was my 18th birthday today, and I was going to talk to Sam about my decision. I was nervous, but I felt confident about what I had to do. Ever since my first meeting with SGT O'Hara I had been there a few more times and met with him. Outside of that I took a few Pre- ASVABs (Armed Service Vocational Aptitude Battery) that I did rather well on.

As I walked out into the hall, the aroma of french toast hit me and I instantly started to run to the kitchen. My mom looked at me and smiled, "Good morning birthday boy! Remember your cousin James is coming this morning, so eat up!" James is a Lance Corporal in the Marines and had recently gotten leave. His Mom and Dad had died, so we took care of him until he graduated High School. He visited us whenever he could get leave.

After I had polished off a few helpings, (What can I say? She doesn't make honest-to-God food much), and got dressed, James walked in. My mom went and hugged him and we talked for a bit, catching up. It had to have been at least two years since we last saw him.

After about an hour, James and I left to go meet up with Carly and Sam at the mall. On the ride to the mall, we talked when he asked a question I knew was coming up. "So, Freddie. Have you thought about what you want to do when you graduate?" I paused for a moment, and took a breath. "Well, I was thinking about enlisting in the Army." I quickly added before he could say anything, "Please don't tell anyone! I was going to tell everybody at dinner." I braced myself for what was sure to be a don't do it Freddie or a why not the Corps Freddie, but to my surprise, he chuckled a bit before saying, "If that's what you want to do. It is a big decision though. Your mom is worried about it, but she is fine with your decision." My jaw dropped at that, and a feeble "What?" exited my mouth. He parked and as we got out of the car he sighed and told me, "Your mom called me and told me that your recruiter called her and told her everything. Pre-ASVAB scores, MOS interests, everything. Your mom respects your decision, she really does. She just doesn't want to see you get hurt."

We walked into the food court and I was immediately engulfed in a violent Sam-hug. I reintroduced my cousin to my friends and we got on with the day.

After seeing a movie, shopping, and hearing some stories about the Marines from James, we all headed to Carly's apartment for dinner and (hopefully) a giant deca-fudge deca-chocolate cake with extra chocolate frosting. Just in case you missed that, I REALLY love chocolate. After dinner, cake, and just plain having a great time, I knew it was almost time to talked about my thoughts. James seemed to sense this, so he asked me the same question as earlier. "So , Freddie, now that you're 18, what is your plan?" Sam noticed that I was nervous, Carly looked like she was expecting one of my standard answers, Spencer looked interested, bu my mom looked close to tears. I looked at her and she just nodded her head, silently giving her blessing. "Well," I started, "I've been talking to a recruiter, and I'm seriously thinking about enlisting in the Army as soon as I graduate High School."

My mom slowly got up and went into the hall, silently sobbing, and James walked out to console her. Spencer and Carly were silent, but Sam slowly got up, grabbed my hand, and took me to the fire escape. We sat and she stared at me for a good ten minutes when she finally broke the silence. "When were you going to tell me?" I could hear the wavering in her voice and decided that honesty would be best. " I don't know. I was afraid of what you and everyone would say. I really feel compelled to serve this country Sam. It's not a glamorous life and I might die, but I'm prepared to die for my country just like my father." Her eyes got wide at that and I could tell that she was confused. I sighed and then began my story.

_ 1LT Edward "Eddie" Benson's POV -13 years prior_

I sighed. The Company Commander had ordered a simmunition training exercise to 'Better prepare the men for any foreseeable combat'. Combat my ass. He just wants to see a big 'ole paintball war. That REMF (Rear Echelon Mother F**ker). I walked over to my men, and we worked our way over to our objective. One of my men was a little jumpy, so I started on my way over to calm him down when I heard a loud _CRACK. _I fell to my knees and looked down at my chest. Blood everywhere. Damn. Shot. Chest. Men running. A big Charlie Foxtrot (Cluster F**k). I see the medic pushing on my chest. Damn. My eyes shot open and I muttered a "Marissa, Freddie, letter in" I coughed and blood filled my mouth. I managed to get out "helmet" before the world turned dark and the pain went away.

_Freddie POV -Present Day_

Sam started crying when I told her what happened to my dad. As soon as she stopped crying long enough, she asked me, "Wha-What was on that note?" I sighed. "It's a tradition for soldiers who deployed to have a letter for their buddies to send to loved ones in case they didn't make it. His letter was no different. He essentially reaffirmed that he loved us both, that he hoped that his death would not inhibit our lives terribly and that we would learn to live without him. When he died, my mom was crushed. She hated the Army for the longest time, but realized that it wasn't right. That's why she was so overprotective of me. She knew I was thinking about enlisting for a while now, but I didn't think she knew. She's okay with it, but I can tell she's hurting. Sam took a moment to digest this, then she asked me, "What would you do if I told you I didn't want you to enlist?" I swallowed. " I would try to convince you, and if I failed, I would go to college, and live a civilian's life." Her eyes teared up again. "Freddie, can I think about it for a few days before you sign any papers?" I nodded and she kissed me goodnight and left. I stayed up there all night, thinking until the sun started to rise on the horizon. I sighed and went off to catch some much needed sleep.

**OK, I have selected a few OC's that I really like and will use in the story. I won't tell you when they will show up, but here are the ones I selected:**

**Bluebird372's Elliot M. "Sweaty Feet" Carver**

**MissingMommy's PVT Lola "Lol" Barley**

**flylikeblackjack's SGT Robert S. Locke**

**Jonny101st's SFC John "Lefty" Lee Walker**

**Congrats to these people. Keep the OC's Coming! I still need men OC's to train with him in Basic and AIT. REVIEW!**


End file.
